Surface enhanced luminescence (SEL) analysis involves the impingement of a sample with photons, such as with a laser beam, and the collection of photo emissions or surface enhanced luminescence. The photo emissions are compared to substance identifying fingerprints to identify the composition of the sample. One example of surface enhanced luminescence analysis is surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS).